Die Maske des Mörders
Die Maske des Mörders ist die dreiundzwanzigste und zugleich letzte Episode der siebten Staffel von Castle. Ein Tod im Wald erinnert Castle an ein schreckliches Ereignis aus seiner Kindheit, das er bisher verdrängt hatte. Die Ermittlungen führen dazu, dass er wie besessen nach Antworten auf die Fragen sucht, denen er seit Jahrzehnten ausgewichen ist. Beckett muss derweil eine Entscheidung treffen. Handlung Eine Frau rennt voller Panik bei Nacht durch ein Waldgrundstück, da sie von einer dunklen Gestalt verfolgt wird. Sie rennt auf eine Straße und wird dort von einem LKW erfasst. Am Morgen versucht Rick zusammen mit Kate und Alexis die Frage zu klären, welche der beiden großen Portrait-Aufnahmen von ihm bei der Preisverleihung aufgestellt werden sollen. Er erhält eine der wichtigsten Auszeichnungen, die ein Autor erhalten kann und ist dementsprechend aufgeregt. Martha erscheint, kann sich aber auch nicht entscheiden und verabschiedet sich, weil sie auf die Wohnung eines verstorbenen Freundes spekuliert. Die Entschlussfindung wird verschoben, da Kate Nachricht über einen neuen Mordfall vom Revier erhält. Am Tatort angekommen unterhalten sich Rick und Kate über seine Auszeichnung und ihre vor einiger Zeit abgelegte Prüfung zum Captain. Trooper Collins weist alle in den Fall ein, bislang konnte die tote Frau, die vom LKW überfahren wurde, noch nicht identifiziert werden. Bei ihr wurden Geld, die Schlüsselkarte eines Hotels und eine Quittung von einem Cafe gefunden. Rick sieht sich die Leiche an, auf deren Stirn und Wangen Kreuze eingeritzt wurden. Trooper Collins berichtet außerdem von einer Gestalt, die der LKW-Fahrer gesehen haben will. Rick und Kate unterhalten sich im Krankenhaus mit dem verletzten LKW-Fahrer. Dieser beschreibt die Gestalt und die Maske, die er gesehen habe will. Ohne näher darauf einzugehen, kann Rick die Einzelheiten der Maske detailgetreu wiedergeben, da er meint, diese schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Zurück auf dem Revier sieht sich Rick die Zeichnung der Maske an, die der LKW-Fahrer angefertigt hat. Kate kommt hinzu und ermuntert Rick, über seine Erlebnisse zu reden. Daraufhin berichtet Rick über einen Vorfall, der über 30 Jahre zurückliegt. Als 11jähriger verbringt Rick ein Wochenende bei einem Klassenkameraden, weil seine Mutter mit dem Musical "Pippin" auf Tour ist. Rick streift allein durch das "Hollander's Woods" genannte Waldgrundstück und sieht eine vermummte Gestalt, die sich über etwas beugt und kurz darauf weggeht. Als sich Rick der Stelle nähert, findet er eine tote Frau, der auf Stirn und Wangen Kreuze in die Haut eingeritzt wurden. Plötzlich taucht die Gestalt mit der weißen Porzellanmaske wieder auf, hält Rick ein Messer an die Kehle und droht ihm, ihn umzubringen, sollte er irgendjemand sagen, was er gerade gesehen hat. Danach lässt er Rick laufen. Kate möchte wissen, warum der Mann Rick nicht getötet hat, doch darauf hat Rick keine Antwort und gibt an, nach dem Vorfall von einem Münztelefon aus die Polizei angerufen zu haben. Allerdings wurde die Leiche nie gefunden und selbst Jahre später, als sich Rick nach dem Fall erkundigt und auch selbst Nachforschungen angestellt hat, konnte der Vorfall nicht aufgeklärt werden. Die ständige Frage nach dem Warum war auch seine Motivation dafür, Schriftsteller zu werden, weil er seitdem davon besessen ist, den Grund für etwas herauszufinden. Auf weiteres Nachfragen hin gibt er zu, dass er mit der Zeit glaubte, sich das alles nur eingebildet zuhaben, doch jetzt hat er, nach all den Jahren Gewissheit erhalten. Außerdem befürchtet Rick, dass der Mann noch weitere Morde verüben wird, sollte er nicht gefasst werden. Von Ryan erfahren sie, dass es in der Datenbank keine vergleichbaren Morde gibt und Ryan äußert auch Zweifel daran, ob sie es mit dem gleichen Täter zu tun haben. Er erhält von Kate den Auftrag, sich in der Nachbarschaft des Cafes umzusehen und nach Zeugen zu suchen, die die Frau möglicherweise gesehen haben. Esposito bringt ihnen die Schlüsselkarte, die zu einem Hotel in Queens gehört. Im Hotel angekommen sieht sich das Team um. Das Hotelzimmer wurde von "Jane Smith" seit zwei Wochen benutzt und in bar bezahlt. Rick findet mehrere Fotos, die die gleiche Frau zeigen, sowie eine Liste mit Autokennzeichen, die alle die Buchstaben "X" und "Z" enthalten. An einem Koffer ist ein Adressanhänger angebracht, der sie zu Frank Malloy führt. Auf dem Revier unterhalten sich Kate und Rick mit Frank Malloy, dem Vater des letzten Opfers. Seine Tochter Emma war auf der Suche nach ihrer vor zwei Wochen verschwundenen Freundin Zoey Addison, die auf der Flucht vor ihrem gewalttätigen Freund war. Zoey wollte sich mit Emma treffen, doch sie kam nie an, ihr defektes Auto wurde am Straßenrand gefunden. Eine Kellnerin will gesehen haben, wie sie in einen weißen Sedan mit "X" und "Z" im Kennzeichen stieg. Laut Frank hatte Zoey keine Familie und daher vermutet Rick, dass aus diesem Grund niemand eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben hat und es sich um den gleichen Täter handelt, obwohl Kate Zweifel hegt. Von Gates wird Kate in deren Büro gerufen, wo Gates ihr von dem Termin um 19:30 Uhr erzählt: Kates Arbeitsweise soll bewertet werden. Später spricht Rick ihr Mut zu, da sie verunsichert ist. Tori hat in der Zwischenzeit Kennzeichen überprüft und ein Auto mit der Buchstabenkombination gefunden, das in der Nähe des Cafes registriert ist. Das Team fährt zu Connie Lewis, der Besitzerin des Autos. Rick und Kate betreten die Wohnung, da die Haustür nicht verschlossen ist und finden die mumifizierte Leiche einer Frau im Wohnzimmer. Nach Durchsuchung der Wohnung findet Ryan die Adresse von Connies Sohn, mit dem Kate Kontakt aufnehmen will. Als sie dessen Handynummer wählt, läutet es in einem anderen Zimmer. Dort finden sie in einem Schrank einen Geheimgang nachdem jemand aus dem Versteck heraus auf sie geschossen hat. Ryan und Esposito verfolgen den Mann durch den Garten, doch er entkommt ihnen. Zurück auf dem Revier erläutert Esposito die Fakten, die sie bislang über Connies Sohn Noah zusammengetragen haben. Ryan hat außerdem einen 30 Jahre zurückliegenden Fall ausgegraben und Rick identifiziert die Frau als das Opfer, das er vor 30 Jahren in Hollander's Woods gefunden hat. Der 11jährige Rick sitzt am Schreibtisch und schreibt auf, was ihm im Wald widerfahren ist. Zuhause in seinem Arbeitszimmer sieht sich Rick diese alten Aufzeichnungen an und wird dabei von Alexis unterbrochen, die ziemlich aufgelöst ist, weil sie absolut keine Ahnung hat, wie ihre berufliche Zukunft aussehen soll. Kate ist zwischenzeitlich am Ort der Befragung angekommen und wird aufgerufen. Zwei Männer erwarten sie und einer von den beiden fängt an, sie in die Zange zu nehmen. Er stellt Kates Qualifikation als Polizistin in Frage, wirft ihr Steuergeldverschwendung und Machtmissbrauch vor, weil sie auf Staatskosten nach Rick gesucht hat, nachdem dieser für zwei Monate verschwunden war. Außerdem bringt er Senator Bracken zur Sprache und das schlechte Bild das Ricks Romane auf das NYPD, wegen dessen sehr freizügiger Darstellung von Nikki Heat, werfen. Ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zur Rechtfertigung zu geben, schickt er sie aus dem Raum. Kate kommt der Aufforderung zunächst nach, überlegt es sich dann aber anders und verteidigt ihre Arbeit als Polizistin und ihren Ehemann in einer flammenden Rede. Als sie schon gehen will, ruft der zweite Mann sie zurück und erklärt ihr, dass die Provokation durchaus gewollt war und bieten ihr an, für den Senat zu kandidieren. Kate trifft sich im Anschluss mit Rick auf dem Spielplatz mit den Schaukeln, um sich mit ihm zu besprechen, denn sie ist hin und her gerissen, ob sie in den Senat gehen oder als Captain in einem Jahr ihr eigenes Revier übernehmen soll. Am nächsten Tag verhören Kate und Rick Noah Lewis und versuchen ihn mit den Fotos der toten Frauen aus der Reserve locken, jedoch leugnet er alles. Im Anschluss unterhalten sie sich mit Ryan und Esposito, aber die Spurensicherung hat nichts in Lewis' Haus gefunden, was ihn in Verbindung zu Emma oder Zoey bringen könnte, zumal Noah auch ein Alibi für den Vorfall von vor 30 Jahren hat. Kate möchte sich mit dem Psychiater Dr. Holtzman unterhalten, bei dem sich Noah seit vier Jahren in Behandlung befindet. Dr. Holtzman empfängt Rick und Kate und sofort erkennt Rick dessen Stimme, ordnet sie dem Mann zu, der ihn als 11-jährigen im Wald bedroht hat, lässt sich ihm gegenüber aber nichts anmerken. In Dr. Holtzmans Arbeitszimmer unterhalten sie sich über Noah und Rick lässt eigene Erlebnisse in die Unterhaltung einfließen, während Dr. Holtzman über die möglichen Motive des Täters Mutmaßungen anstellt. Wieder zurück auf dem Revier ist Rick nach wie vor überzeugt davon, dass Holtzman der Täter ist, worauf Esposito offen seine Zweifel äußert und Kate ihm auch nicht glaubt, da es keine Beweise gibt, die auf Holtzman deuten. Über alle Maßen enttäuscht darüber, dass ihm niemand Glauben schenkt, verlässt Rick das Revier. In seinem Arbeitszeit geht Rick später in Gedanken die Geschehnisse in Hollander's Woods nochmals durch. Kate entschuldigt sich bei ihm und bietet ihm ihre Hilfe an, doch Rick entgegnet, dass es tatsächlich keine Hinweise gibt, die Holtzman belasten könnten. Gemeinsam besprechen sie das weitere Vorgehen, suchen nach einem möglichen Versteck für die Opfer. Kate hat eine Scheune ausfindig gemacht, die auf einem abgelegenen Grundstück liegt, doch sie kann keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl erwirken und sie darf sich dort nicht umsehen. Doch Rick ist kein Angehöriger der Polizei und könnte somit auf privater Basis die Scheune durchsuchen. Bei der Scheune angekommen, verständigen sich die beiden per Handy in Kontakt zu bleiben, während Rick sich im Innern umsehen will. Rick findet den weißen Sedan sowie die weiße Porzellanmaske. Im weiteren Verlauf stößt er auch auf ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos der getöteten Frauen, als er plötzlich vom Täter angesprochen wird. Kate eilt Rick zur Hilfe, doch die Scheunentür ist verschlossen. Rick versucht, zur Tür zu gelangen, wird aber von dem Mann überwältigt und zu Boden gerissen. Mit einem Messer fügt er Rick während des Handgemenges eine Schnittwunde am Hals zu. Es gelingt Rick seine Hand unter dem Tor hindurch zu stecken, damit Kate ihm ihre Waffe geben und er seinen Angreifer erschießen kann. Später am Abend sitzt Rick in seinem Arbeitszimmer und redet mit Kate darüber, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, hätte es den Vorfall in Hollander's Woods nicht gegeben. Bei der anschließenden Preisverleihung hält Rick seine Dankesrede, erwähnt Alexis, Martha, Javier und Kevin und wendet sich dann an Kate und beteuert seine Liebe ihr gegenüber. Die Gruppe sitzt später noch als letztes am Tisch und unterhält sich über Kates Zukunftspläne. Alexis bietet ihr ihre Hilfe an, sollte sich Kate dazu entschließen für den Sitz im Senat zu kandidieren. Kurz nachdem alle angestoßen haben, erhält Kate eine Nachricht vom Revier weil es einen neuen Mordfall gibt. Das gesamte Team macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gastcast *Michael Connelly als er selbst *Lance Reddick als Keith Kaufman *Wallace Langham als Dr. Van Holtzman *Cullen Douglas als Noah Lewis *Maya Stojan als Tory Ellis *Juliana Dever als Jenny Ryan *Michelle Bonilla als Maxine Collins *Mitchell Fink als Paul Gibney *Michael Dempsey als Frank Malloy *Brian Konowal als Mr. Walters *Orestes Arcuni als Administrative Aide *Holly Clapham als Krankenschwester *Chelsea Gonzalez als Emma Malloy *Webb Hayes als 11-jähriger Castle *Angela Martinez als Reporter Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S7